Marcando la diferencia
by Ainhochu
Summary: Hay momentos que marcan la diferencia en la vida de dos personas, Jasper y Alice lo saben muy bien. Viñetas Jasper Alice antes, durante y despues de crepusculo y los demas libros.
1. Àngel

Jasper levantó la cara y volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él. La había conocido apenas hacia cinco minutos pero ella parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida. A Jasper le habían enseñado a respectar a las mujeres, pero después de María había empezado a dudar de ellas y aunque los sentimientos que ella desprendían esperanza y felicidad. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

La volvió a mirar. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en un moño del cual caían cortos mechones de pelo. Sus ojos eran dorados. Era bajita y sus facciones le hacían parecer un duendecillo.

-Disculpe señorita, no quisiera ser maleducado, pero… ¿Como sabe quién soy? ¿Y porque la he hecho esperar? Que yo recuerde, usted y yo no nos conocemos de nada, ni siquiera sé su nombre- le pregunto al cabo de un rato cuando la curiosidad era demasiado grande, segundos después ,se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco. Aunque ella no se molesto en absoluto.

-¡Hay, es verdad!-dijo la chica dándose un golpe en la frente- Me llamo Alice, solo Alice.-dijo con una nota de resentimiento en la voz, cogió aire, miro hacia todos los lados, aunque no había nadie, estaba lloviendo y ellos estaban sentados en un banco semioculto de un parque, para luego susurrarle rápidamente-No te rías, pero veo el futuro, bueno veo el futuro si la gente sigue el camino que ha elegido, si cambia de opinión la visión cambia, es algo extraño. –dijo al ver que su acompañante no había entendido nada-Pero recuerdo que te vi, vi que me buscabas así que llevo 28 años buscándote, no me pregunte porque, solo sé que me estabas buscando y te empecé a buscar yo también.- dijo Alice desviando la mirada- se que pensaras que estoy loca, pero es la verdad- Añadió cogiéndole la mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Jasper apartó la mirada, no quería que Alice viera sus ojos, de un fuerte carmesí. Pero ella le cogió del mentón y hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.- también he visto a una familia, ellos no beben sangre de humanos sino de animales y te ayudaran.

-Y como sabes que querrán ayudar a un monstruo como yo- dijo levantándose de sopetón del banco donde se encontraban. Ando unos metros hasta que la lluvia lo empapo. Y lo noto… La desilusión, la tristeza, como la felicidad se esfumaba. Escucho como se levantaba del banco y se acercaba a él.

-Ellos nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos, por favor Jasper, no puedo ir sola. – Le suplico. Jasper se giro para mirarla de nuevo. La lluvia había deshecho el moño y su corto pelo se le adhería a la cara. Jasper le aparto los mechones de la cara dejando sus manos en las aterciopeladas mejillas, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Enseguida noto como una aura de tranquilidad se extendía rodeándoles.- Pero como diablos?!- grito Alice dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que también puede hacer algo, puedo manipular las emociones de los que me rodean, y por supuesto sentirlas aunque a veces eso me afecta, es por eso que quiero cambiar mi vida, estoy arto de notar el terror de la gente cuando la mato, de notar el dolor como si fuera el mío propio. –Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la esperanza iba creciendo en su corazón muerto, y por primera vez en sus ciento veinticinco años, supo que podría ser feliz.

Dios sabia que quería encomendar sus pecados, por eso le había enviado un ángel, un ángel llamado Alice.


	2. Agradecimiento

Cerró los ojos. Había vuelto a caer… Otra vez.

Odiaba ser débil, odiaba caer en la tentación una y otra vez. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a los ojos azules de la joven que había en el suelo, tan vacios y tan aterrorizados a la vez. No podía desviar la mirada de aquella chica que había estado en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

***********Flash-back***************

Jasper y Alice habían estado paseando por una ciudad en busca de alguna pista sobre los Cullen. Después de estar toda la mañana sin ninguna novedad, decidieron marcharse. Aunque Alice se había parado a babear delante de las tienda de ropa, gesto que hizo que Jasper sonriera, al su pequeño monstruito angelical personal le chiflaba la ropa.

Pero de repente su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña humana de ojos azules, olía muy bien, demasiado bien, asique por instinto la siguió por la ciudad, asta que la joven se metió en un callejón. Ella se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Jasper. Se quedo embalsamada con la belleza de esté, pero su instinto le ordeno alejarse, pero al hacerlo tropezó y se raspó la rodilla, de la cual salió una gota de sangre, Una gota de sangre que fue suficiente para condenarla. Lo último que vio fue a Jasper saltando sobre ella, mostrándole sus dientes y sus ojos de color escarlata.

***************Fin flash-back***********

De repente noto un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer al suelo. Miro hacia el lugar de donde había venido el golpe para caer en el embrujo de dos ojos de color caramelo, un par de ojos de color caramelo furiosos. Muy furiosos.

-Vamos! Levanta de una vez- le espetó Alice. Jasper se levantó y sintió los sentimientos de Alice, la cual ya había empezado a correr hacia el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. No estaba enfadada ni asustada, estaba dolida. No le extrañó, antes de matar a la chica, Jasper había insultado a Alice y la había estampado contra una pared.

No sabía porque había actuado así, sus instintos se habían sobrepuesto a su mente y perdió el control.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva donde habitaban, Alice se marcho hacia un rincón intentando buscar pistas de donde encontrar a los Cullen. Jasper se dedico a observarla desde la entrada de la cueva. Cogió aire y se acercó lentamente hasta abrazarla por la cintura. Alice se sorprendió, en el mes que llevaban juntos, Jasper nunca se había acercado mas de lo restringido a ella. Alice giro la cabeza hasta darse de bruces con los ojos escarlata de Jasper. Y enseguida vio la culpa que emanaba de ellos suplicando perdón. Alice bajo la mirada para fijarse en el arañazo que había en su brazo, se lo había hecho él. Jasper al ver lo que miraba se encogió, apretando inconscientemente más a Alice, la cual jadeo al comprimirse sus pulmones. Jasper al ver ese gesto se alejo con rapidez de ella.

-No te marches- susurró Alice, en cuanto tuvo una visión de Jasper abandonándola. Él bajo la mirada avergonzado, no supo porque ni cómo pero al segundo siguiente se encontraba entre sus brazos, estrechándolo como así no tuviera la oportunidad de abandonarla- Todos cometemos errores, Jasper, no te debes avergonzar, es nuestra naturaleza, todos no tropezamos cuando aprendemos a andar, no dejes que un solo error te haga desistir de tu sueño. – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias- Alice sonrió, Jasper no solía hablar mucho, pero sus miradas comunicaban mucho mas d lo que sus labios dirían jamás. Y su mirada le agradecia que le perdonara por haberla echo testigo de la matanza de un humano, por haberla estampado contra una pared, por confiar en él y darle una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
